SpitEdd
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin picked the worst day to tell his assistant to stay home. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy. I only own my plot. Rev! KevEdd goes to Asphyxion.


The look on Kevin's face could only be described as _sheer fright._

"Kevin, what's -," Nazz began, looking in the direction Kevin's wide green eyes were locked on, _terror_ flaming through the orange in the hazel that surrounded his iris'.

She gasped when she looked out of the large corner office's door, across the expansive executive suite that was home to the top sales executives at Peach Creek's world renowned jawbreaker factory, and to the clear elevator that was sliding up the building's marbled walls.

It was _who_ was inside that elevator that sent Nazz scrambling as Kevin sat at his desk, the _deer in headlights_ look, frozen on his face.

 _Eddward Vincent._

* * *

As Kevin's assistant, he _should have_ been in the office today, but Kevin gave him the day off but told him to work at home because a polar vortex storm had Peach Creek frozen solid, but the Valentine's Day orders were coming in at a record clip and that meant work went on.

 _"Kevin,"_ Nazz hissed as she shook his arm to get his hand to sign the check in front of him.

Kevin blinked, but seeing the five figure check in his face, he quickly came back to his senses and scrawled his signature across it as its recipient stepped out of the corner he was standing in only to see Edd storm off the elevator and head straight for his desk.

 _"What's he doing here!?"_ Jimmy asked in a scared whisper and Eddward cocked a brow at his ex husband.

"What did you _do this time,_ Kevin?" Eddward groaned.

Kevin shook his head as he started muttering protests of his innocence and confusion.

Eddward, Nazz, and Jimmy all leveled looks at him as Edd started to storm into the office and Kevin's head hit his messy desk with a groan.

* * *

The ravenette only half expected to see Nazz and Jimmy in the office because they lived around the corner.

It was _Eddward's_ presence that threw him for a loop and the hurt look on his face hit something inside the taller like named man that made him actually want to go through with one of the handful of murder plots he had for the redhead.

* * *

 _"Alimony,"_ he said softly with a small shrug and Kevin groaned some more.

 _"Oh,"_ Edd replied, somewhat relived, but still a bit confused.

"Yes, and now that I have Vice President _Dick's_ John Hancock, I'll be going," Eddward said as he tucked the check away in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. " _Be nice, Kevin,"_ he intoned as he walked out the door, Nazz and Jimmy quick on his heels.

* * *

As soon as the door clicked shut, Kevin dared to raise his head, only to be met with hurt blue eyes and a scowl.

"The bank fucked up, so I told him that I'd write him a check," he sighed as he ran his hands down his face.

"Uh huh," Edd said flatly. "You keep me home because you have a meeting with your ex!? I can handle THAT, Kevin! I could have wrote him the check myself!"

 _"No,"_ Kevin said lowly as he stood and came to lean on the front of his desk and crossed his arms. "I kept you home to keep you _safe,_ but obviously, _you don't care_ because you're _here."_

 _"I care,"_ Edd retorted. "But I can't do my job at home because you keep sending me files that I can only work on _here."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yeah."_

"I owe you for this," Kevin chuckled as he walked out of his office and to Edd's desk to wake up his computer for him as Edd got his coffee. "What do you want for lunch?"

When Edd pulled his lunch box out of his messenger bag, Kevin snickered.

"Dinner?"

"Who's gonna be open?" Edd asked incredulously.

Kevin pursed his lips in thought and Edd leaned over as he signed into the company's intranet server to access what he'd need to make sure Valentine's Day went off without a hitch, and gently kissed them.

"Uhhhh…"

"I'll order some Chinese when the storm dies down. Mr Ling's is always open."

* * *

Three days later, Eddward stormed onto the sale's executive office floor, but Edd stopped him before he could make it to his own desk.

"Yes, Mr Rockwell?"

"I need to _speak_ to Mr Barr," he hissed, ice blue eyes burning with indignation.

"About?"

"The engineer _he_ recommended for my new project."

"That _I_ recommended, Mr Rockwell."

Eddward looked down to see exasperated blue eyes looking up at him and cocked his head at him, which Edd took as permission to explain _his_ recommendation.

"Mr Anderson is a… _friend,_ and I just _know_ that he'll be an excellent addition to your team."

"So why aren't you on his?" Eddward asked as he cocked his hip and crossed his arms.

"I wanted to avoid alimony."

Eddward narrowed his eyes at him and Edd smirked.

"Be careful, he likes sass."

"Kev has a thing for wit and dark humor," Edd mused as he turned back to his work and Eddward's cheeks went pink. "Do you really need to see him, though?"

Eddward glanced at him as he had a hand on the phone next to his computer screen and shook his head.

"No, no need, thank you. I need to be heading back anyways."

"He prefers light lunches, but eats like a machine at dinner."

Cocked brow met a knowing look and Eddward nodded as he quickly strolled back to the elevators and emailed his own assistant to order dinner from his favorite soul food place.

* * *

As soon as he was out of sight, Edd turned around and caught Kevin's wide eye stare through the one office window with the blinds open that made it look like the redhead was actually supervising his team.

 _"You owe me,"_ Edd mouthed to him before taking a sip of tea out of his World's Best Assistant mug. Kevin quickly nodded and shot a text to Nazz asking for his monthly favor.

* * *

Kevin and Edd's first _official_ date was taken in a private corner of the best Italian place in town.

Edd likes his dinners with good food, good wine, good conversation, and kisses for dessert.

Kevin always makes sure that he gets dessert _first._


End file.
